


Double Life

by Leahskywanker



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leahskywanker/pseuds/Leahskywanker
Summary: Modern Au. Secretly apprenticing in a tattoo shop, Lucy meets an interesting man who won't stop calling her bunny.





	1. Chapter 1

"G-gray that's enough." Lucy placed her gloved hand over her boyfriend's mischievous mouth, it was always trying to get to places that it wasn't allowed. She watched as his lust filled eyes quickly narrowed at her as he forcibly yanked her hand off his face.

"Seriously Luce, I'm getting a serious case of blue balls over here and trust me, it isn't from the cold. You can drop the act at some point, I know you can't actually be this tightly strung up. Gimme a break."

It was the middle of winter and as she was about to leave the school grounds, Gray Fullbuster, her boyfriend of two years, had appeared out of nowhere and dragged her into their schools shed at the back of the sports arena. A place that nobody ever went to because it was absolutely disgusting.

The shed had been abandoned for as long as she could remember as the academy had hired a groundskeeper that had a truck that brought all of his own supplies to tend to the schools fields and flower beds. He had no need for a crappy shed such as the one her boyfriend was trying to seduce her in. He picked the best places to try and sex her up, seriously.

If she mentioned that the location he had chosen was one of the main reasons that she wasn't exactly accepting his advances, he would spin it around and somehow make her believe it was her fault. He always had a way of doing that and today she just could not be bothered with it.

Inhaling deeply through her nose, Lucy peered up at her boyfriend's cold eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry baby, I need to go, I have my extra curricular art class that I've been taking at Crocus's main campus across town, so I need to call my car." Poking his rosy nose, she yanked his scarf that he had placed around her shoulders earlier on in the day and slung it around his neck.

Despite what he said, he did feel the cold just as much as anybody else did. She ignored his grumbles as she opened the crumbling door and sped off to try and catch up on lost time. For a grown ass man, he was truly was a baby sometimes.

People that attended the school had dubbed the couple, the Ice King and Queen. Gray was called that because he acted like the cold didn't affect him and walked around sub zero temperatures in a t shirt and shorts.

Today he was wearing just his school shirt and standard trousers. He never wore his vest or jacket on top of his top, because he was an idiot.

As for Lucy, she was called the Ice Queen because she shut down every guy at school who tried to chat her up and was cold towards anybody who tried to talk to her casually.

Since she was the daughter of one of the wealthiest businessmen in the world, she had had to deal with far too many fake friends in her 17 years of being alive. People wanted to be friends with her because of her fame, it upped their social status.

So Lucy was extremely wary of any new friends that she made. Her friendship circle had been the same since nursery. All of them were from wealthy families, except for one. Her closest friend was from the dumps of society. He lived with his father, above the tattoo parlor that she secretly worked in. She would tell her friends from school and her father that she was attending art classes but that was stretching the truth.

One face of Lucy Heartfilia was a perfect student and sweetheart to Gray Fullbuster. Innocent and well behaved, homework always done on time and in bed by 10pm. The other face was the grubby, hardworking Lucy who worked part time at Dragneel Designs, Tattoo and Piercing Parlour.

She wasn't known for being perfect because that's what was expected of her, she was known for being perfect because her tattoos were damn good.

She worked as an apprentice under Natsu but she was soon surpassing any and all expectations that he and his father had of her when she had first showed her interest in tattooing.

Of course, working there was kept a secret from her family and friends. Nobody knew that she was friends with Natsu, she wanted to tell people but he had insisted that she keep it a secret.

He had admitted that he was afraid that if her father knew that she was spending her free time with some nobody learning how tattoo, he might not take too kindly to it and would make sure that she never came to the parlor again.

Lucy's fingers tickled her lower abdomen and giggled. If her father knew she was apprenticing in a tattoo shop, he would be pretty angry, but he would be absolutely murderous if he found out a teenage boy had tattooed her lower stomach.

After taking a short detour around the block so she didn't run into any of her classmates, she made her way to the comprehensive school down the street, where Natsu would be finishing his classes in about, Lucy checked her watch as her eyes bulged out of her head. "Thirty minutes ago? Oh shit, I hope he's not still waiting for me. Crap."

_'Gray that bastard, he made me lose track of time.'_  Being with Gray wasn't how she imagined being with a boyfriend was supposed to be like but he kept her safe from guys that got a bit too friendly and he was sweet to her, when he wanted to be.

But she had to ask herself far too often if it was truly worth it? They hadn't been… intimate with each other and they had been a couple for just over two years. Whenever they had gotten close, Lucy had stopped it. It wasn't that she hadn't felt the urge to want to have sex, she just hadn't ever felt it with Gray.

Was she a bad person for staying in a relationship with him? Probably. But she never claimed to be a saint. "Yo Luce, over here." A flash of pink spiky hair caught her eye, it wasn't exactly something you could miss.

Despite what people thought, it was 100% natural. Lucy had examined his roots on several occasions and had even gone as far as pulling out a strand and examining it thoroughly. She didn't like people who lied to her because if they lied about one thing, they would lie about anything.

"You waited for me? Silly boy." Lucy smacked his head of hair. "It's too cold to be standing around." Natsu held his head and looked down at her with his best puppy dog eyes that always seemed to melt her heart.

Really, this boy knew her better than she did. "But I didn't want you walking through the neighborhood alone." He tensed his bicep and did a toothy smile. "You need a big strong guy to fight off all the bastards that hang around there, come on, I'll race you."

It was standard for them to see who could get to the shop the fastest. The first time Natsu had met Lucy, it was four years ago. She had gotten lost and was running through his side of town, some men had tried to sweet talk her and she had ran away, fearing for her life.

She had never met people like them before and their vulgar language and frightened her.

Natsu was sitting outside of his father's studio when a young girl with flowing blonde hair sped past him. He had tried his best to chase after her, it had become a race of sorts. Eventually, they had both collapsed from exhaustion. Natsu had glanced at her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"You're not from around here are you?" To which Lucy responded, "You're fast, want to race again?"

And from them on, they had competed on who could run to the parlor the quickest. Lucy always won and she never let him forget it. As she pushed open the shop's door, the bell above the entrance dinged to indicate someone entering.

Lucy's breathing was heavy as she let Natsu walk in front of her. "You lose again Dragneel, you packing on some weight? You seem to only be getting slower." To which he growled and walked into the back. "Shut up Luce. You're like Sonic the fucking hedgehog."

"Hello kids, a bit late today aren't we? We've got someone waiting for one of your tattoos Lucy." Natsu's giant of a father, Igneel was sat in the back of the shop, eating a noodle pot. His bright red hair stood up at awkward angles just like his son's pink hair.

They really did look alike and both of them were as soft as sponge. Igneel tried to keep up appearances around people outside of his family that he was a stone cold man that wasn't to be messed with. This was so nobody tried to take advantage of him, his shop or his kid.

The area they lived in was quite dangerous and full of people that were scum of the earth, but among the masses there were lovely people like the Dragneel's that just had nowhere else to go.

That is why if her father knew that she was frequenting at such a place, he would have her head. "Sorry pops, little miss perfect was late. Why were you late anyway?"

Natsu looked at her as he stripped out of his school shirt and into a fitted black t shirt. Digging into her school bag, Lucy pulled out her outfit she had tucked away for when she came to work.

"Gray wanted to...talk about something. I lost track of time. Sorry Ig, it won't happen again." The older man barked out a laugh and waved off her apology. "Don't worry about it, I know all about young love. Just get your little butt changed."

His sharp eyes switched to Natsu who was digging deeply into his nose, clearly looking for a nugget of gold or something similar.

"Natsu, stop picking your damn nose and go get the customer set up in room one. It's the guy with all the piercings." Gesturing to his face, Natsu rolled his eyes at his father and walked back through the curtains.

"Yo, piercings guy. Follow me." Natsu wasn't known for being too bright. Lucy peeked through the doorway at the guy she would be tattooing and her heart banged painfully in her chest.

He was very attractive. Wavy back hair that fell down his back, eyes that looked a shade of red and more piercings than she had ever seen on one person. That amount of metal usually made her cringe but on him, it made him look dangerous and extremely tasty. As he stood up to follow Natsu, his eyes glanced at her stood in the doorway.

Her body jolted backwards, fear spiked through her body at being caught staring.

_'He looked at me. Pull yourself together Lucy, where is your professionalism. You're going to be tattooing him in a minute.'_

She rushed past Igneel who was oblivious to her flustered face as he dug into a flaky meat pasty that was falling all over his shirt. Like father like son. As she stripped out of her school uniform, she hoped that that guy wanted her to tattoo somewhere nice and innocent. Like his hand or something.

Pulling on a small pink tank top and some black skin tight jeans, she secured her long blonde hair in a braid down her back and she was ready to do some tattooing. The nerves still got to her from time to time, the way she got through it was just thinking that the person's skin was just a piece of paper and what she was doing wasn't permanent.

Everything she drew turned out so much better when she didn't think of them as a living, breathing canvas.

Pushing her fringe back with a pink headband, she walked out into the front and entered room number one. "Hello there, my name is Lucy and I will be your tattooist for today."

Trying her best to avoid eye contact with the mystery man, she started to organise all of her equipment and pulled on her gloves. "Was there a particular image you had in mind that you wanted to get on you today?"

"Yes bunny, I want this and on here." Lucy frowned at the odd name he had given her, it wasn't normal for someone you had just met to gift you with a nickname. Ignoring it for now, she looked at the picture he was pointing to.

It was on a piece of paper that he himself had brought in, it was a ink print of a dog's paw. She looked up at the guy's face with raised eyebrows. She wasn't expecting something like this.  _'I should really stop judging people by their looks. What must people think about me?'_

"Okay that's absolutely fine, where abouts did you want it?" The man pointed to his right palm. "I want it right here." She praised every god there was a million times. She hadn't actually expected him to want a tattoo on his hand but she was extremely relieved that he did.

Making sure that he was sat comfortably, she wiped his hand so it was clean and turned on the tattoo gun. The man's face drained of color and his body had gotten extremely stiff. Lucy turned off the machine and peered up at him. "Hey buddy, have you had a tattoo before?" He shook his head and gulped.

She smacked her forehead with her gloved hand and poked one of his piercings on his arm. "You've had countless piercings, this isn't much worse. What's your name?" He cleared his throat and avoided her gaze. "My name's Gajeel. I know it can't be worse than getting piercings, I dunno, just get on with it Bunny."

"What's with the weird nickname huh." She mumbled as she turned the machine back on and got to work. He gasped as the needle dragged along his skin and stayed deathly still. She had to keep checking his face to make sure he was still conscious.

"It's okay Gajeel you're doing great, it's almost done. So tell me, what made you want to get this tattoo?" He knew she was trying to keep his mind off the pricking sensation and obviously greatly appreciated it.

"Someone stole my dog not too long ago, just got the bastard back, so I didn't want to forget how his paw felt on my hand." He laughed through gritted teeth. "It took me months to teach that little fucker how to do paw. This'll remind me of it. I only wanted to get a tattoo that meant something to me."

Lucy's heart started to pound again at his words. He was another one of this place's hidden sponges. Another soft hearted person stuck in the dumps. Pulling away the machine, she examined the paw print and smiled. "That's a lovely reason to get a tattoo, I'm glad you've got your dog back. I can't imagine how awful that must have been. Anyway, we're all done now."

Pulling off her gloves, she grabbed the white gauze off her table and straightened his hand out. "Keep this on your hand for a minimum of three hours, no more than twelve. Then after that time, make sure to clean it with antibacterial soap."

Gajeel winced as she tightened the bandage. On reflex, she bent her head and kissed the wrapped hand. Her eyes widened as her lips touched the material and her eyes traveled up his arm to his face. Instead of looking angry or creeped out, he looked amused.

"Thank you bunny, it feels all better now thanks to you magical kiss. Do you do that to all the clients or am I special?" She pulled her head back up and cleared her throat. "Yes, good. Well here's some information on everything else you need to do with caring for your new tattoo."

She handed him the leaflet along with an antibacterial wipe. He sat forward so his face was directly in front of hers, their noses were almost touching.  _'His eyes are incredible.'_

"Does your phone number come with this?" She squeaked in shock and shuffled back in her wheely chair. "I-the parlors number is on there if you ever need to contact me, I'm here most days after four." She raised her nose up at him and huffed. "I don't see why you would need my personal phone number."

Gajeel raised his eyebrow and got to his feet and turned to leave. "I'll call in tomorrow then. Thanks for the tat bunny."

"My name is Lucy." She shouted after his retreating form.

"Gihihi." Gajeel chuckled as he approached the desk to pay, a smug smile on his face as he paid for his newest addition to his body.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you done your math homework? I swear, Professor wants to kill us with impossible equations that can't be solved by anyone who isn't a math genius. What is X? Cause I haven't got a clue." Levy ruffled her wavy blue hair and groaned loudly. "I can't even make an ex boyfriend joke because I've never had one. I'm not funny and I'm not smart."

_'For such a little person, she sure does make a lot of noise.'_  Lucy was walking along side her best friend, ready to leave to go home. Since they were seniors, they only had a half day of classes for the day so they could choose to do what they wanted with their free periods.

For Levy, that would be going to the school's library with her friends from another class and study together. Jet and Droy were from class D and they were madly in love with Lucy's oblivious best friend. The only thing Levy was interested in was studying and chocolate. You wouldn't think when you looked at her tiny frame that she ate her body weight twice over in chocolate and sweets everyday.

It had been two days since Lucy had tattooed the hunky piece of meat at Natsu's tattoo parlor and much to her disappointment, he hadn't gotten in contact with the shop asking for her or dropping by to see her like he had said he would.

Every time the bell on the front door had dinged to say someone was entering the parlor, her heart beat just a little bit faster and her eyes darted to see if it was him coming in but it never was. She really wanted to see him again, he was...interesting.

As they were speaking, Levy was rooting through her shoulder bag for some sweetie goodness. Her fingers managed to grab onto something and with a shout of victory, she pulled out a slightly mushed chocolate bar that didn't look extremely appealing.

Lucy's mouth opened slightly to tell Levy not to eat it but she had already torn it open and shoved it whole into her mouth.

"By the way Lu-" Levy chomped the chocolate noisily as she tried to talk. "Levy, how many times do I have to tell you? No talking with your mouth full. It's unsightly." Levy tightly closed her lips and swallowed the giant load of calories and continued.

"Sorry princess. Anyway, I saw Gray yesterday hanging outside the comprehensive school? I didn't know if you knew why. He looked extremely suspicious and shifty."

Lucy stopped dead in her steps and her heart fell to her feet. Did he know that she was meeting Natsu there? Was he trying to catch her out? There was no other explanation for it, Gray was the type of person that didn't associate with anyone who wasn't part of the higher class of society, yeah, he was one of those kind of people.

"-It doesn't make him look normal when he's dressed in just a t-shirt in this weather. He looks like a crazy person. Are you sure you're happy being with him Lu? I know your relationship with him is anything but conventional but I can't remember the last time I saw the both of you kiss or hold hands."

"Levy." Lucy said bluntly, a scowl on her face as she looked at her best friend. "We're fine, please worry about your own love life and not mine. We're perfect." Levy looked shocked at her words but knew that she had stepped over the line.

"Right, I'm going to go home now. Have fun studying, say hi to Jet and Droy for me." Winking at her, Lucy ran around the corner and made her way towards the girls locker room to get changed. She didn't like talking like that towards Levy but sometimes, that girl just didn't know when to stop.

_'Me and Gray, we're fine. I think we're fine? We're fine.'_  For the first time in her life, Lucy started to doubt herself. If they were truly fine, she wouldn't be thinking about another man.

Lucy sighed a breath of relief when she got through the door and the entire locker room was empty so she had the choice of cubicles to change in and nobody to try and talk to her. Shutting the door, she secured the lock and plopped herself down on the bench to change her bottom half.

Taking off her school tights, she replace them with a pair of knitted pink thigh high socks. It was winter so she would dress accordingly but she still wanted to wear a skirt. It was a good compromise. Half way through undoing her intricate school blouse, a set of footsteps entered the locker room.

Not wanting to make her presence known, Lucy lifted her feet off the floor so they couldn't be seen in the cubicle and silenced her breathing.

"Luce, you in here?" Levy's voice echo'd through the room but Lucy kept quiet. She really didn't want to carry on their conversation.

"No, she's not in the changing rooms, she really must've gone home." Peeking through the small gap in the door, Lucy could see she was on the phone to someone.

"I tried to tell her but she's in denial. Yeah I know but I can't just say  _'Hey Lu, I know you love Gray and all but I saw him with his tongue down some tramp's throat.'_  Yeah I don't think that would go down well."

Lucy pressed her hand against her mouth to hide her gasp.

_'What the fuck.'_

Levy sighed and pulled open the door and walked through with her phone pressed against her ear. "I don't know what to do, Gray is such a douche bag."

Sliding down the back of the door, Lucy's bum hit the floor and so did her heart. "He cheated on me?" Her voice trembled at the realization that Gray had done something so awful. They hadn't been on the best terms recently but if he wasn't happy, he should have said something and they could have fixed it. Anything can be fixed.  _'Well, not anything. This can't be fixed.'_

She felt sad but no tears came. Did that mean she was a bad person? Surely she should shed some tears, this was the end of a two years relationship. Grasping the straps of her bag, she decided to spend her day at the tattoo parlor, where she could at least keep herself busy and not think too much.

Natsu wouldn't be finished school yet so it would just be her and Igneel. Well, Igneel would just be sat out back scoffing his face. It was such a waste, he was an amazing tattoo artist, he put her and Natsu to shame with their designs.

The only time Igneel ever got up to do a tattoo on someone was if it was an old friend of his or if he thought the design was interesting and that he was the only one good enough to do the design justice. But that didn't happen often at all since most of the designs they got in was for shitty little butterflies or meaningless quotes that people wanted on their skin because they were 'inspirational.'

_'Whatever you say buddy.'_

"Hey blondie." Someone called after her. Lucy spun around and was rugby tackled by a huge muscled torso. "Missed you cuz, where the hell have you been recently?" Lucy smacked his huge forearm until he released her.

Gasping for breath, Lucy glared up at her giant of a cousin, Laxus. His blue eyes twinkled as he poked her forehead. "Ouch stop it, you're so embarrassing. Why aren't you at college?"

"Free day baby." Another voice said, peeking around Laxus, she saw his wing man and best friend since they were children, Bickslow.

"Hey Bix, no hug for me?" She loved to tease him, it was well known that he was extremely awkward around women and she just loved to see his face turn bright pink whenever she said things like that. Bickslow scratched his mohawk and opened his arms for Lucy to step into.

"I ain't doing it all sweetheart. C'mere." She happily stepped forward into his waiting arms. He was familiar and a good friend to her. This was a welcome distraction, since she wasn't on shift to come into the tattoo parlor today, it might be best for her not to go, she wouldn't want to get in the way of anyone.

"So how are you two playboys doing anyway? Where's Freed, is he not with you today? I hope you're both taking care of him, College life is bound to be a bit rough on him." Laxus and Bickslow looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Pulling Lucy tightly against his side, Bickslow started to walk forward, following Laxus. "Freed's fine, don't you worry about him blondie. He's at home studying so he can come out and party later." His eyes lit up as he spun around in front of Lucy and grasped both of her hands in his large ones.

"Speaking of, there's a party tonight. You'll come won't you?" He looked back at Laxus and nodded his head at her. "C'mon big guy, help me out here. We'll look after her. She looks like she could do with unwinding a bit. Is daddy Jude sending you up the wall a bit with his rules and regulations?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and laughed. "No, dad's fine. I suppose I could come, if it's okay with Laxus?" Bickslow pulled his best set of puppy dog eyes and pouted up at her cousin who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Just a quick question Luce, are you still with that asshole who always wears t shirts and shorts in the winter? The pretty boy?"

_'Am I still with him?'_

A smirk stretched her lips as she shook her head. "Nope, free as a bird."

Laxus nodded once. "Then you may accompany us to the best party of the year."

"Hell yes." Bickslow exclaimed as he lifted Lucy into his arms and spun her around. Lucy giggled loudly as he placed her back on her feet and grasped her hand in his. He pulled the top of one of her socks and winked "I dig the socks blondie."

As they walked along the street, Lucy started to recognize her surroundings as they passed a shop that was all to familair.  _'How the hell did we get here?'_  Lucy started to panic slightly at one part of her life coming so close to touching the other. Natsu's tattoo parlor was within eyesight.

As they walked closer and closer to it, Bickslow and Laxus didn't notice her reaction as they passed it, they were too busy discussing something about drinking games and getting Freed to pass out.

Lucy's eyes locked onto a muscular white dog that was sat outside the parlor, it had a pink floral collar on with a lead attached to it, she followed the direction of where the lead traveled to. The cord went through the tattoo shops door.

Seeing the dog just reminded her of Gajeel. As they passed the canine, she smiled down at the dog, the twinkle of the dog's identity tag glimmer in the sunlight. The big word 'Redfox.' made her frown.

_'What an odd name for a dog.'_

"Hi Redfox." She whispered as they continued walking down the street. The dog tilted its head to the side, as if to say. 'What?'

* * *

"Okay, go go go. You better catch me." Lucy leaped out of her bedroom window into the waiting arms of Laxus and Bickslow. Having to sneak out wasn't the easiest thing to do as she lived in a giant ass mansion and her bedroom was on the second floor.

Lucky for her, she had two knights in shining armor waiting to take her to the ball. If you could call a college party a ball. As they made the short walk to the house the party was being held at, Lucy quickly put her shoes on and started to walk.

"You guys don't have to stay with me all night, if you want to do your own things it's alright. I know some of your friends that'll be there won't I?"

Laxus lifted an eyebrow up and smirked. "A few, Cobra might be turning up, Erza will be there definitely, she'll keep an eye on you if all else fails. She doesn't come to have fun, she just turns up to make sure nobody is up to anything they shouldn't be." Laxus shuddered at the thought of the crimson haired woman. "She's going to make a fine police officer because she is damn scary."

Erza was 19 years old, the same age as Laxus and Bickslow. The first time she had met her was when Lucy had snuck onto their college's campus a while ago to see Laxus, some guys had tried hitting on her and tried to take her to their dorm room.

Erza just suddenly appeared behind the two males, emitting a menacing aura. "What do you boys think you're doing? Kidnapping a minor can get you up to 20 years in prison. Especially one as prestigious as Miss Heartfilia here."

The two guys started quaking in their boots and ran away, screaming about how scary she was. Lucy shrunk away from her as she got closer and closer to where she was standing. "Please don't beat me up, I'm just looking for my cousin, his name is-"

"I know who he is, Laxus Dreyar, you're just as much of a troublemaker as he is." Erza's voice was harsh but when Lucy looked up at her eyes, they were kind and full of warmth. "C'mon kid, it's this way."

_'It will be nice to see Erza, she's a good person.'_

"You scrub up alright don't you, you've gone and grown up on us." Bickslow's tongue lolled out of his mouth as he looked at Lucy with a smile on his face. Feeling suddenly exposed, she was thankful that Laxus smacked his friend around the head and pulled him into a headlock.

"Stop eyeing up my cousin idiot. Luce, why couldn't you stay that flat chested pimple faced cousin that nobody batted an eye at? I'm going to be beating every guy away using Bix as a stick." Laxus rubbed Bickslow's mohawk until it was flat against his skull.

Lucy glanced down at her outfit and smiled. She wasn't wearing anything revealing or anything. A simple pink sleeveless turtleneck along with a pink tartan skirt and candyfloss colored boots. Her favorite color was pink after all and she rarely got a chance to wear nice clothes.

"I look fine Laxus, hush. You won't need to use Bickslow, I can get rid of people just fine. Is this the place?" Lucy ran her fingers through her wavy hair as she motioned towards a huge house just in front of them.

All the doors and windows were open and music was pounding from the inside. Bickslow yanked himself out of Laxus's grasp and leapt forward. "Yeah baby this is the joint, let's go crazy."

* * *

"This place is so noisy." Lucy pressed her hands over her ears to try and silence the booming of the stereo that someone had set up in the house's basement. The safest place she could think of was in the garden, maybe it would be a little bit more peaceful out there.

Poking a drunk Bickslow in the gut, she pulled him by his hand. "C'mon Bix, I want some fresh air." He grumbled but stumbled along behind her. They had lost Laxus along the way but Bickslow had stuck to her like glue, which she was grateful for. She didn't want to be alone in a place like this.

The fresh night air felt amazing and the music was definitely quieter. Sitting tucked in the corner of the porch, they were hidden from sight.

"Sit here Bix, you can rest your head on me if you want a quick nap. You don't want the party to be finished yet do you?" The man fist pumped and shouted "Party, woo!" And then his head slumped against Lucy's shoulder.  _'What an idiot.'_  She thought, laughing slightly.

"Nobody you know is going to be here, this is one of my best friends party and he's in college. He doesn't know anybody who goes to your school so calm down." The gate to enter the garden creaked open, signalling another arrival for the party.

"If you're sure, I just don't want to see anyone I know." That voice sounded familiar. Pulling Bickslow's slumped body in front of hers to give her extra coverage, Lucy peeked over his shoulder and scowled at what she saw.

It was Gray and a girl with blue hair. She was beautiful, dammit.

_'This must be who he's cheating on me with, what are the chances they'd turn up to this party, seriously, give me a fucking break.'_

Gray's hand was held tightly by the blue haired girl as they walked up to the steps of the house, neither of them looked over at Bickslow or Lucy. But they did start making out just before they went through the front door.

"Yuck, **gross**." Another voice said, voicing exactly what Lucy was thinking.  _'What the hell, another person I know? These people should never, ever meet, what on earth is going on.'_

Natsu trudged up the path to the house, dressed in baggy shorts and a black t shirt, the one he usually wore whilst he was tattooing.

_'He must've come straight from the parlor.'_

As the pink haired man walked up the steps, Lucy watched in shock as his eyes clocked onto Bickslow's slumped body, softly snoring. Then his eyes moved up slightly and saw Lucy's face, brown eyes wide in shock. Natsu's face lit up and before Lucy could say anything to save the situation, he fucked everything up.

"Lucy! What're you doing here?" Gray and the blue haired girl both looked over to who Natsu was addressing, Lucy's, now ex boyfriend, looked like he had seen a ghost and immediately dropped the girls hand out of his, like it had suddenly burnt him to touch it. "Luce, what are you- Oh no. It's not what it-"

"It's exactly what it looks like so shut up and be honest for once, you're scum Gray." Lucy spat out. The blue haired girl looked at Lucy as she pushed Bickslow off her lap and rose to her feet, squaring off to her cheating boyfriend.

"Gray, what's going on?" She tried to retake his hand but he held it out of her grasp and scowled at her. "Just go inside Juvia."

"Luce, is this your Gray? Gray Gray?" Natsu looked at Gray then looked back at Lucy, then without warning punched the raven haired boy across the face. "You bastard, I knew there was something I didn't like about you. I should've gone with my gut and told Juvia to kick you to the curb."

Gray held his aching cheekbone, his eyes were looking around, like a wild animal that had been cornered. "Blondie, what's going on?" Bickslow mumbled, also getting to his feet and looking around, dazed and confused.  _'This is all getting too much, there's too many people.'_

Her head started to spin as everything started to get a bit too overwhelming and her body fell backwards slightly.

"Who the fuck is causing trouble in my house?" Lucy's mind cleared slightly at the gruff voice that shouted from the front door. Everyone spun to look and Lucy's mouth fell open.

"Hey Redfox, don't know what's going on but this is the girl I told you about earlier that I'd be bringing. Laxus's not so little cousin, Lucy." Bickslow lifted Lucy's arm up to wave to the man standing in front of them.

"Hello bunny." Gajeel said, a huge grin across his face. "Welcome to my party. Now tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Natsu pointed towards Gray and wiped a finger across his neck. "This guy is dead meat."

"Can everybody just shut the fuck up! How do you all know each other? This is just too weird." Lucy bellowed and stomped over to Gray. "You. Leave. Now."

"No Luce, I need to talk to you, I promise I wasn't cheating on you with her, we're just friends and-" Gajeel had heard enough and grabbed Gray by his collar, dragged him across the garden and chucked him effortlessly over his fence.

"The lady said leave, so you're going to leave ain't ya pretty boy?" Gray looked one last time at Lucy and like the coward he was, ran away with his tail tucked between his legs.

Brushing his hands off, Gajeel turned back around with a shit eating grin on his face and pointed at Lucy. "So now I guess you're single huh Bunny? How convenient."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy watched with eyes like saucers as Juvia followed the direction of Gray's retreating form, looked at Lucy and then threw herself against Gajeel's chest. He didn't seem shocked at the sudden contact or surprised as he awkwardly patted her back, in an attempt to console her. The bluenette tears had already soaked through his fancy looking shirt and were still coming strong.

_'Hang on a sec, shouldn't I be the one who's upset and crying?'_

"Okay, I need a drink. Something strong." Tugging Bickslow by the collar of his polo, she turned away from the awkward situation in front of her and decided that the only solution to her troubles was alcohol and lots of it.

She really didn't want to walk away from her best opportunity to get to know that tasty hunk of man but Juvia had her claws set deep in him and she didn't fancy trying to fight her for him too.

"Alright blondie, your wish is my command. I shall make it my personal duty to get you royally fucked up." As they walked back into the house, Bickslow threw his arms above his head and bellowed at the top of his voice.

"Let's party motherfuckers." Glancing over her shoulder, she caught Gajeel's eye as he patted Juvia's head, from the looks of it she was leaving the party. Lucy felt a pang of sympathy towards the female, she seemed well and truly in love with Gray, completely infatuated actually, whereas Lucy, not so much.

The problem with the whole thing was that Juvia seemed like a sweet, kind hearted girl and she did not deserve to be lumped with a cheating asshole like Gray Fullbuster. She could do a hell of a lot better.

_'I hope her rebound isn't going to be Gajeel. That's my rebound bitch.'_

Lucy was laughing at her internal fight with herself about who was going to get to jump on that pierced son of a bitch when a fruity smelling shot of liquid was placed in between her eyes.

She glanced up at the holder of the drink and smiled sweetly at him. Bickslow had a bottle of tequila under one arm, two shot glasses in one hand and two brightly colored shots of alcohol in the other. He dangled his tongue out at her and winked. "I thought we'd start on something easy and then go onto the nasty shit. How's that sound? Okay for my princess?"

She took both of the colored shots out of his hand and dropped them both into her mouth and swallowed. Bickslow's face was a picture as he looked at the empty shot glass and frowned."One of those was for me, you're greedy."

Letting out an unladylike cackle she grabbed the bottle of tequila next and filled the two small glasses up to the brim. Placing one in Bickslow's hand and one in her own, she made a toast to the sky and shouted. "Here's to the end of a shitty relationship. Love is overrated and so is being sober."

Lots of people nearby cheered her on and for the first time in weeks, she felt truly happy. As the night went on, Lucy got more and more intoxicated, her vision becoming blurrier and her mind becoming fuzzier. It was bliss.

What she didn't notice was that around the corner of every room she had entered, Gajeel was there, keeping an eye on her and making sure nobody apart from Bickslow got near her.

Gajeel's ears picked up on a conversation less than a meter away between two guys he had never seen before. He didn't mind people just turning up to his parties, unless they broke something or caused trouble.

The taller, dumb looking one of the two puffed his chest out and gestured towards Lucy's dancing form as she twirled around Bickslow.

"That girl is so hot, the guy she's with is completely out of it, think I could snatch her away without him noticing?" The male's friend laughed and nodded his head.

"He's got that piece of ass all over him and he's not doing anything, he's definitely one drink from passing out. She's ripe for the taking."

_'Not for you she's not.'_

Walking up to the two males, Gajeel placed his arms around their shoulders and pulled them against him. "Hello boys, let's see what my friend thinks about you wanting to take advantage of a drunken minor." Cupping his hands around his mouth he called on his backup plan. "Oh Erza." He said in a sing song voice, far too amused with this whole situation.

Gajeel sensed heavy footsteps approaching them and knew she had heard him loud and clear. "I leave them in your capable hands Titania" Pushing the two men backwards, they landed on their butts and gazed up at the hulking figure looming over them.

Erza Scarlet leant over their cowering forms and scowled. "What's this I hear about taking advantage of minors?" Gajeel walked out of the room just as their screams of terror began. "She's one crazy bitch." He muttered.

* * *

After a heavy night of dancing to songs she had never heard of, Lucy and Bickslow had finally found Laxus collapsed at the side of one of the many rooms in the house.

He was fast asleep and looked extremely comfy. Parking their bums in front of his giant body and using his stomach as pillow Bickslow quickly fell asleep and Lucy just started to people watch.

A head of pink hair descended in front of her face and she squealed in shock. "Hey Luce, I've been looking all over for you. I feel bad." Sitting on Laxus's shoulder, Natsu rested his chin on his head and sighed.

"I mean I should've known that the Gray that Juvia was with was your Gray, you tell me about him enough." Leaning his head backwards he sighed again. "Am I a bad friend?"

Lucy poked his exposed abdomen and when his head shot forward she stuck her tongue out and smiled at him. "You're my best friend. Let's not talk about this tonight, I want to forget all about him." Natsu smiled suggestively and raised his eyebrow up.

"That can be arranged."

_'What the hell does he mean by that and why is he smiling at me like that.'_

The sudden urge to pee got rid of any strange thoughts she was having and her face contorted in pain. "Natsu, pee, now." Understanding how urgent her need to pee was Natsu jumped off Laxus, threw her over his shoulder and ran...outside?

He ran to the end of the house's huge garden and dropped her onto the grassy floor. "Okay pee." She looked at him like he had grown wings and started to sing in Latin. "Pee? Here? Are you out of your mind? Take me to the bathroom."

He shook his head and turned his back to her. "The line is too long, you'll never make it. This is the only way. I won't look, for I am a gentleman and would never gaze upon your lady parts."

"Natsu." Lucy said, a dangerous tone entering her voice. "If you don't take me to the toilet right now, I will pee on you. I'm not joking. Either you take get me into that toilet or suffer the consequences."

Moving like his pants were on fire, Natsu, holding Lucy in his arms, pushed in front of every single person who was waiting patiently for the bathroom and quickly locked the doors.

A chorus of "Fuck sake not again." sounded as apparently nobody liked waiting for the toilet and kept barging in front of everybody else. "Sorry guys, she won't be long." Natsu shouted through the closed door.

Lucy stumbled over to the toilet, pulled her underwear down and let out a loud moan as she emptied her bladder but to the people outside the door, it sounded anything but innocent.

A couple of bystanders gave them knowing looks as they exited the bathroom a couple of minutes later as Lucy was wearing Natsu's t-shirt and his boxer shorts, leaving the pink haired male shirtless and commando.

Scowling as she walked past, Lucy shoved Natsu's shoulder as soon as they were alone. "I can't believe you threw up on me, you lightweight. I look stupid now, how can I seduce Gajeel looking like this."

"It's true that being in another man's clothes is a bit of a deterrent but I could work around it."

Lucy whipped her head around and smiled crookedly at the man who had invaded her thoughts and had been making them turn extremely naughty.

"Hey there big boy. Fancy meeting you here." Feeling Natsu's hands pushing her towards Gajeel, she stumbled forward a couple of steps and glared over her shoulder at her friend. "Stop pushing idiot, I'll touch him when I'm ready."

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and secured her soft body against his solid one. As she made contact with Gajeel, she caught his scent and inhaled deeply, her eyes drifting closed.

He smelt as tasty as he looked.  _'Would he find it weird if I licked him?'_  Her tongue was about to make contact with his tanned skin when he gently tugged her hair and pressed his lips against her ear.

"What about when I'm ready bunny?" He whispered, his tongue trailed the shell of her ear putting all the nerve ending in her body on high alert. These feelings were all new and strange. Gray had never made her feel so, excited before.

Every kiss they had felt like a chore, his teeth had always bashed against hers, he shoved his tongue in far too deep as if actually trying to jab her tonsils. All in all it was never a pleasant experience.

Right now, Lucy was too immersed in the feeling of Gajeel's lips on her skin that she didn't hear Natsu say "I told you it could be arranged." And dismissed himself.

Now completely alone, Gajeel guided her through the house, past the asleep Bickslow and Laxus and up the stairs to the empty part of the house that the party had not reached.

Something was telling her that this was trouble and that she shouldn't trust someone so easily but the devil on her shoulder told the feeling to piss off, she would follow this man to hell and back if it meant she could feel his soft lips on her skin one more time.

Growing impatient, Lucy, suddenly feeling bold, pulled Gajeel around so he was facing her, yanked his head down and claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss. He seemed truly shocked at her actions but readily accepted the kiss and tangled his hands in her hair.

He soon took control and picked her up. Pushing through a closed door, she heard the lock turn and felt them land on something soft.  _'A bed, perfect.'_

Lucy felt daring and utterly thrilled at doing something so unlike her, she wouldn't kiss Gray for months after they had first got together.

"You taste so sweet, I can't get enough." Gajeel looked down at the beautiful women beneath him and held back a smile. His body was telling him to devour her and leave nothing left but his partially functioning brain wanted him to treasure the feel of her soft lips against his in case he never got to taste them again.

He had to keep his hands above her head, tightly holding the bed sheets so he wouldn't rip of her clothes.

"Why are you wearing that idiot's clothes anyway?" Gajeel muttered, pressing kisses down her neck and inhaling her delicious scent of vanilla and honey. She let out a soft moan and sighed. "He threw up on me. My outfit was ruined. I'm glad he did it before my cheating ex saw me."

Gajeel's movement halted and he pulled away slightly.

_'Of course, she's just come out of a relationship. I'm such a jackass. Stop thinking with your dick.'_

"Hey, bunny. Let's stop." Her heavy eyes opened slightly and she let out a short whining noise, clearly not happy with his decision to stop.

"Why? I want to carry on, I really want to get to know you better Gajeel." She ground herself against his crotch, making him pray to any god out there to stop this torture.

"I want to get to know you better too, trust me. But not like this. I want to take you out, on a proper date. I mean, only if you want to."

_'I sound like such a douche bag. Why am I such an idiot.'_

Lucy stayed silent, after his embarrassment had subsided, he looked back down at her, slightly angry that she had just ignored him when he had basically asked her out but his expression softened the instant he saw her sleeping face.

"Passed out cold, sleep tight bunny." Tucking the covers around her body, Gajeel opened the door to the room and went to clear out his house so he could get some sleep.

* * *

Something wet and soft was rubbing against her face, Lucy's head was pounding from the excessive amount of alcohol she had consumed and boy was she feeling it. Popping open one eye, she flinched when she saw the face of a dog, it's nose was nuzzling against her cheek. She didn't own a dog...

She brought her hand up and patted it's head gently which it seemed to like as it pressed against her palm to encourage her to continue. As it moved, a soft jingle caught her attention. On it's collar was a small identity tag. Her eyes both opened widely when she realized where she had seen this dog before.

_'This is the dog from outside Natsu's tattoo parlor that turned out to belong to Gajeel. That means-'_

"Good morning bunny."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you so flushed princess? Rough night with Gaj?" Lucy was huffing and puffing as she leapt into the open door of Bickslow's car and smacked his thigh. "Drive you fool! Get me out of here."

A deep groan sounded from the backseat. "Be quiet Luce, some of us are seriously hungover and trying to sleep."

She glared at her cousin, how he managed to fit in the backseat of the car was beyond her. He was hunched in the fetal position and he still took up both seats.

"You best not have your shoes on Lax, this interior is all original and I don't want you scuffing it up." Bickslow was extremely protective of his car and didn't let just anyone ride in it.

If he didn't think you were going to treat it with the love and respect it deserved, you weren't getting a ride from him. Lucy glanced sideways at his face and smiled.

' _Bickslow to the rescue. Thank god he was only just leaving the house otherwise I'd be screwed.'_

Her face heated up as she squeaked in embarrassment and hid her face in her hands. Laxus moaned again, telling her to shut up but Bickslow took it as a sign that something interesting had happened after he passed out last night.

"So." he said slowly, eyebrows raised. "What happened to you last night huh? Want to share it with uncle bixy?" She slapped his hand that was on the gear stick and groaned.

"No, it's too embarrassing." She couldn't admit that she had woken up with the sex god that is Gajeel Redfox and then ran away.

"I'll just ask Gajeel, I'm sure he's involved in this somehow." She squealed and pulled her braided hair. "No don't, please Bix, don't ever mention my name to him, the way I acted last night, he'll think I'm easy and that I act like that with anyone." Her face got even hotter at the memories of the passionate kisses they had shared.

He did say he wanted to take her out on a date but were those just words said by a man whose head was swimming in lust?

Men just say what you want to hear, lord only knows that's what Gray did. If it got him what he wanted, he'd say whatever he thought she wanted to hear, even if they were lies. And she fell for it every time.

_'I wonder if he and Juvia will become a thing?'_

The Gray she knew was obsessed with status and being the best. He always looked down on people that weren't from a wealthy or well known family.

The main reason he wanted to be with Lucy was because she was from a notorious family, you didn't get more well known than the Heartfilia's.

"He will not think you're easy, Gajeel is a good guy Luce." As they pulled up to their frat house, Bickslow parked the car and turned in his seat to look at her.

"All that guy cares about is his dog and his friends. I don't think I've ever seen him with a girl, it's never interested him." Smacking Laxus's chest, he woke up with a loud snort, shot up and smacked his head against the roof of the car.

Ignoring his howls of pain, Bickslow continued. "We all thought he was gay. Guess he's just been waiting for someone special." Lucy smiled shyly causing Bickslow to smile back.

"There she is. That's the smile I wanted to see." Walking around the car, he opened her door and waited for her to hop out of the seat. "After all Luce, who's more special than you?"

* * *

"Oh wow these are incredible, Luce you should move in with us and cook us meals every day." Cobra hummed as he scoffed down the full breakfast that Lucy had cooked for all of the frat brothers. Well the ones that were awake that is.

The smell started to permeate throughout the house, slipping under all of their doors and rousing them. One by one, all of the males in the house came downstairs and the company they had had the night before did the walk of shame out of the front door.

"Busy night huh?" Lucy mumbled as she watched three girls giggling as they left Sting's room. The blonde came out of the room behind them, with his partner in crime and complete opposite, Rogue, hot on his heels.

Where Sting was outgoing and crazy, Rogue was very reserved and shy. Lucy had had the biggest crush on Rogue when she'd first met him and when she found out he had a boyfriend, she cried for a week straight.

"It was quite mundane actually." Sting scratched the back of his head and plopped into a seat at the table, Rogue took the seat next to Lucy and graced her with a rare smile. It made her heart beat erratically.

"Lucy, it's lovely to see you."

_'Mm great to see you too Rogue's torso.'_

Her eyes were fixed on his exposed abdomen as she spoke. "Hey you." He laughed and tapped her chin. "My eyes are up here silly."

Her attraction to him was well known, raw attraction like what she had felt for him didn't just go away. Her taste in men was so up and down.

Now that she was out of her first real relationship, it would be wise to test the waters before taking a plunge into another love interest, namely Gajeel.

Staying single for a while and concentrating on her tattoo apprenticeship was the most important thing at the moment.

"You can join us one night if you'd like Luce, I'd always make room for you in my busy schedule." Sting winked at her shocked face. There were too many attractive males in this room, it was suffocating.

"Shut up idiot, she isn't one of your sluts that will be the filling in yours and Rogue's gay sandwich." Laxus was collapsed against the table but still managed to come to his cousins defense.

His face was a sickly colour of grey as the contents of his stomach threatened to escape through his mouth. Grabbing a square of toast, she shoved it into his mouth and moved his jaw up and down.

"You need to eat otherwise you'll just get worse." Laxus rolled his eyes but munched the toast and accepted the glass of orange juice Lucy had poured for him.

' _When did Rogue get so close?'_  His leg was warm and pressed against hers. She glanced sideways at him, a curious look on her face as she saw the heated look in his.

She had always wanted him to look at her like that.

Black locks of his hair covered the majority of his face but she could see enough. His hand gently took hers under the table and pressed it onto his hard leg.

' _Wait what that's not his leg, oh my gosh, who is this guy? I thought he was gay.'_

Lucy jumped backwards off her chair and almost fell onto the floor but Cobra's reflex's were insanely fast and he caught her effortlessly. With an egg sandwich in his hand. She felt the warmth of the runny yolk spread across her lower back.

"Thanks Cobra." She said sarcastically. He shrugged his shoulders and removed his hand, the sandwich was slightly mushed, he examined it for a second and then took a large bite, causing exclaims of disgust to come from everyone at the table.

"What?" Cobra mumbled, completely uncaring.

Sting raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Want me to lick it off?"

* * *

After making Bickslow guard the door to the communal bathroom, she came out refreshed and feeling like she could face anything. Except Gajeel, he could wait.

"-bastard cheated on her? Seriously? What idiot would do that?" Lucy could hear Sting talking with Laxus and the others downstairs. She didn't really want it announced to the world that she had been cheated on. It was humiliating.

She stared at the floor as she opened the door to the bathroom and padded over to Laxus's bedroom.

After rummaging through his wardrobe, the only piece of her clothing that she could find was a pair of black skinny jeans. They'd do.

"Are you done in there princess? We've got to go soon, classes start in an hour for us." She shouted back to Bickslow and rushed down the stairs past everyone.

"Okay I'm going guys, bye!"

"Can I get your number? Just in case you want to keep in touch?" Rogue's soft voice spoke behind her as she was just about to leave. Her response was on the tip of her tongue when the front door burst open and a rough laugh cut off her response. Good thing too as she would've probably of said yes to Rogue's offer of keeping in touch.

"Finally found you, bunny. You sure hopped off in a hurry." She continued to stare at Rogue's handsome face but her body was responding to Gajeel's voice.

Old attractions die hard, especially when her feelings were all in a jumble. She had only broke up with Gray last night and suddenly all these people were interested in her.

Bickslow appeared behind Rogue and pulled him backwards by his small ponytail of hair. "C'mon mister, time to leave." He tried to protest but was soon dragged out of sight.

She could feel Gajeel's glare over her shoulder. Clearly he had already decided that Lucy was going to be his. Was she happy about it? Definitely.

Who didn't like feeling wanted?

"So." Lucy said softly, her brown eyes connecting with his. "How about that date?"

* * *

"I'm so glad you're not one of these fancy coffee drinkers." Gajeel had taken her to their local coffee house and she could see the cogs turning in his head as he examined all of the different drinks, all the different combinations of the same thing. She was an avid coffee house drinker and even she still got confused sometimes.

"Yeah, black coffee is my favorite. Nice and simple, just like me." He grunted and took a sip of his drink. How could someone still look so manly whilst drinking out of a tiny coffee cup?

"You're anything but simple. By the way, digging the t-shirt." He pointed to the smallest t-shirt she could find, it was one of Bickslows ones and it had a mustang on the front. An exact replica of the model he actually drove. It was the only one that didn't completely drown her and make her look stupid.

"It's Bickslows actually. I'm a t-shirt thief. It's best you know now rather than later." Gajeel's eyes darkened slightly as he examined her body. "I'd much rather see you in my clothes."

She giggled nervously and sipped her drink.

_'_ _This guy is trouble with a capital T. Exactly what I don't need.'_

"I'm sorry about your douche bag of a boyfriend, but I just want to let you know that Juvia isn't a bad person. She just trusts people too easily. Don't hate her for that asshole's mistake."

Lucy's heart sunk down to her feet. Did he have a thing for Juvia? He sounds like he cares for her. _'You can care for someone without like liking them, stop being an idiot Lucy, he's here with **you** , buying  **you**  coffee.'_

_"_ I don't blame Juvia, don't worry. Are the two of you...friends?" Lucy tried to act casual about the matter but a hint of jealousy crept into her words and Gajeel picked up on it.

His eyes glinted as he grinned at her. "Yeah we're friends, but a different type to the kind of friend I want you to be."

She felt herself angling her body towards him. "Oh yeah and what type of friend is that?"

_'What am I saying, down girl. This is embarrassing. I'm flirting and it's awful.'_

His lips were getting closer and closer.

"The type that I can wake up to every morning."

* * *

Lucy shushed Levy as they made their way onto the school's grounds. Everyone in the surrounding area was staring at the pair as they made their way past. Mostly because Levy was screaming and ranting.

"I can't believe he showed up with that skank. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, can you forgive me? I just didn't want to see you get hurt, I'm an awful best friend and-"

"Levy! Would you shut up please. You're going off on one of your tangents. Just take a deep breath and calm down." Her crazy friend took a calming breath and slowly came back down to earth.

"Okay. So you've met someone else already?"

"Lucy?" Levy placed her hand on her hip and practically growled at the person standing in front of them. "Piss off Ice boy. She doesn't have anything to say to you." Lucy placed a hand on Levy's arm and smiled down at her. "It's okay, I need to speak to him and finish this for good."

Gray's eyes showed a spark of hope, now that she had agreed to speak to him, he would think that he had won.

_'I won't be fooled by his words, never again.'_

After finding an empty classroom to talk in, Gray pulled his classic 'please forgive face' and expected everything to be okay. "Give me a break Gray, we're over. Finished. I just wanted to make that clear to you." His eyes got wide and glassy as he blocked the doorway, preventing her from leaving.

"No, we're not finished. I made a mistake. A relationship is about forgiving isn't it? Give me another chance. I don't want to lose you Luce. I love you." She scoffed at his words. Blatant lies.

"You don't love me and I don't love you so cut the act. This relationship was just convenient for both parties, we got what we wanted from it and now it's time for it to come to an end. Be with Juvia, there's no hard feelings here Gray."

He slammed his fist into the wall causing Lucy to flinch as his voice took on a tone of desperation. "I don't want her, she's a nobody. I want you!"

Lucy pressed the palms of her hands hard against his chest to try and get him to move but he refused to budge. "Enough Gray. Let me leave."

He grinned. "And what if I don't want to? What will you do then?" He was giving off a seriously creepy vibe and she didn't like it. He grasped her face in his hands and pressed a kiss against her tight lips. She tried to twist her face away but he had her in a tight grip.

_'Guess there's only one thing for it.'_

Her knee connected with his balls and he fell to the floor in a heap. "Bye bye Gray."

* * *

**Ding ding**

After finally managing to escape school and get safely back home without any problems, she was cuddled up in bed ready for a good night's sleep. Until her phone vibrated and decided she didn't need sleep after all.

Her heavy eyes examined the text and she frowned.

**No Number:**

**Hello little Lucy, you sure have grown up. I hope to see you at the house again, just maybe in a different room next time ;)?**

_'Wink face? Who on earth...'_


	5. Chapter 5

"So this is definitely where Lucy goes to school? Classy place." Gajeel glanced sideways at Rogue who nodded his head slightly to confirm that this was indeed the place that Lucy attended.

As a strong gust of wind blew past their faces, a few strands of Rogue's inky black hair fell loose from where he had tied it back and now covered a fraction of his face.

Rogue gave off a sound of annoyance as Gajeel wrapped his arm around his neck and mussed up his hair even more. "When are you going to get a haircut ya hippy huh."

Pushing the larger male away, Rogue attempted to get his hair back under control,after trying all morning to get it presentable, that asshole had gone and messed it up.

"You moron, keep your hands to yourself." He growled out and stepped way out of his reach.

Not many people knew that he and Gajeel were actually cousins and related by blood. They were polar opposites but the resemblance was there, Rogue was just a more tame version of him. On the outside anyway.

Frowning at Gajeel, he gestured towards his cousin's wild mane of hair that was sticking out at every and all angles and made a 'are you kidding' face.

"You're one to talk about hair cuts, yours is a few days off getting a mind of its own and leaving you bald. It needs a good comb, I've got one if you want to borrow it." Caressing the beautiful disaster that was his hair, Gajeel grinned.

"I'll have you know that this is styled to absolute perfection, yours is lifeless and flat, kinda like roadkill." Pulling the hair tie from Rogue's hair, he pinged it into the distance and chuckled at the look on his face as his hair now fell down to his shoulders.

"You could learn a thing or two from me kid, you look much cooler with your hair down, embrace the locks. Wild and free cuz, wild and free."

Pressing his hand hard against his face, Rogue tried to block out the advice he was getting from this apparent hair guru. Gajeel may look scary on the outside but he was a soft as a teddy bear on the inside. A lot of people took advantage of him for that.

That was where the two of them differed, Rogue lived for taking advantage of others instead of letting people take advantage of him. It worked a lot better.

_'Are we seriously standing here talking about hair, this is not what I signed up for when I agreed to take him to see Lucy.'_

The only reason Rogue had said yes to showing him what school Lucy attended was so he could see exactly what their relationship was. Each member of their frat house was saying different things and it was confusing as hell.

Bickslow was saying that the two of them were fucking and were exclusively together whereas Laxus was adamant that his sweet little cousin would never be involved with anyone so soon after her breakup with the asshole who had cheated on her. Rogue wouldn't know the truth until he saw them interact with his own two eyes.

He hoped for the latter.

After seeing her again, all grown up, his hormones had gone into overdrive. He had fucked countless people, guys and girls alike since she had come over to the house but none of them were sating his appetite. His mind was constantly replaying the moment he had placed Lucy's hand on his-

"Hey asshole, put a jacket on, nobody wants to see your hard nipples poking through that cheap ass shirt." Gajeel's mocking voice stirred Rogue out of that particularly tasty memory. He was cackling at a guy who attended the school they were outside of.

Gajeel was right, it was freezing and this idiot was there in a thin looking school shirt, his nipples were almost breaking the material.

"Leave him alone." Rogue mumbled as he stared at the guy walking past them. Throwing him the bird, Gajeel frowned. "He's the guy that cheated on Lucy with Juvia, he deserves a lot more than a bit of sexual harassment from me."

With a newfound interest for the guy, Rogue stepped in front of Gray and studied his face.

"You're attractive enough to be with Lucy yet you cheated on her. I suppose I gotta express my gratitude."

Bringing his lips down next to his ear, he whispered softly. "Thanks buddy."

Pushing against his chest, Gray shoved Rogue out of his way and scowled at his smiling face.

"Get the hell away from me you freak, I hope you like having blue balls because that's all she's good for."

Ignoring him completely, Gajeel smirked as he watched him walk away. "Is he walking funny? Kinda looks like he got kicked in the balls."

Rogue tilted his head to get a better angle and nodded his head. "Definitely been hit in the balls, I wonder who by."

* * *

"Maybe I should apologize, I mean nobody deserves a kick in the crown jewels." Levy flicked Lucy on the back of her head and tutted. "Naughty Lucy, he deserves a kick in the tenders and much more, you have a serious problem with feeling sorry for people that really don't deserve-"

Levy stopped short as her mouth fell open and she stared over Lucy's shoulder.

"Who is that hunk of spaghetti and meatballs? Yummy."

Lucy rolled her eyes at her comment, Levy would always make everything about food and it so happened that spaghetti and meatballs were her favorite type of food, this guy must be something special for her to compare the two.

Her eyes followed the trail of invisible love hearts that were being created by Levy and saw two very good looking guys waiting at the front gates of their school, clearly waiting for someone.

Their eyes searched the crowds and both locked onto Lucy's frozen from. Gajeel started waving manically over the crowds of her school mates. Levy grasped her arm and squealed.

"He's waving at you Luce, wow is that the guy you were telling me about? I definitely approve." With a shove forward and a kiss on the cheek, Levy had left her all alone and waiting as the two guys that had been running through her mind for the past two days walked up to her, together.

"Hey bunny, cute uniform." Gajeel's eye's twinkled as he stared at her face.

"Bunny? How adorable." Rogue's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he watched the two of them like a hawk.

"I'm not a bunny." Lucy mumbled with a big pout on her face. Rogue pulled her into a tight embrace that looked completely innocent to Gajeel but to Lucy she knew and  ** _felt_**  that it was anything but.

As Rogue held her against his body, he whispered in her ear. "Did you get my text?"

Lucy pulled away from Rogue's grip and collided with Gajeel's solid body that was standing closely behind her.

Her mind was swimming as she allowed herself to be held by Gajeel's strong hands. Rogue was interested in her and Gajeel was seriously interested in her.

_'What do I do? I've had a crush on Rogue for years but these feelings I'm having for Gajeel are so strong.'_

"Hey are you okay bunny? You don't look so good. Want us to take you home so you can get some rest?"

"I need to get to work." She mumbled, slowly pulling herself back together. She could feel Rogue's gaze burning into her back as she started walking towards the tattoo parlor. Her legs were swept from underneath her as she was picked up my Rogue and placed onto Gajeel's back.

"Teamwork." Gajeel exclaimed as he lifted Rogue's hand up and slapped it against his in a imitation of a high five.

Clearly Gajeel knew Rogue quite well as he knew that he would never partake in a high five with him. Now that she thought about it, the two of them did look very similar. Maybe that was why Lucy had found Gajeel so irresistible.

"Are you two related?" Lucy blurted out, Gajeel laughed causing vibrations through his back. "You're the first person to ever notice the similarities between us. We're cousins. Two sexy sons of bitches ain't we."

Rogue scoffed at his comment but Lucy couldn't agree more with him.

The rest of the journey was filled with Rogue bickering with Gajeel about hairstyles and Lucy silently appreciating the rippling muscles on his back as he carried her to work. She could easily get used to this.

* * *

"Wow there's a whole bunch of you today." Igneel was sat behind the desk of the shop, fork deep in a pot of ramen. Usually he was sat out back, slobbing out but she guessed that their receptionist called in sick and he had to take over the role for the day.

There was no way he was going to make Lucy or Natsu man the front desk because that would mean that he would have to take over doing the tattoos that idiots of today wanted, his words not hers.

Lucy smiled as she chucked her bag over the desk, hitting the old man in the face and knocking his ramen almost out of his grasp.

Igneel fumbled for his food and glared at Lucy. "Don't push me girlie, I may think of you as my daughter but I'll still whip you into tomorrow. Ask Natsu what I do to people that waste my food."

"Shut up dad and send in the next person." Natsu's voice traveled from behind door of the first room. Turning to Rogue and Gajeel, she pulled a slightly puzzled face. She'd never actually asked them what they wanted.

They had gone out of their way to come to her school to see her, surely they wanted something.

"I've got to work now guys but was there something you wanted? I don't imagine you were standing outside my school just for the fun of it." They both stared at each other until Gajeel clicked his fingers and handed her a piece of paper that was tucked in his pocket.

"My frat is having a costume party at the weekend, just wanted to extend an invitation to you." Gajeel winked at her. "As my date of course."

Lucy couldn't help but adore his up frontness, it was a welcome change to Gray giving her anything but the truth.

"Of course I'll be your date. Now go, both of you, I've got people to ink."

Lucy couldn't help but notice the sour look on Rogue's face as she pressed a sweet kiss against Gajeel's cheek. As the two boys watched Lucy's ass sway out of sight, Igneel barked out a laugh from behind the counter. "You two are wrapped around her little finger, that's my Lucy."

Gajeel stared at Rogue once they were out of the shop and walking back to the house. "Do you have a thing for Lucy? Dude, I thought you were gay."

Staring up at the sky, a small smile stretched Rogue's lips at Gajeel's question. He was partial to each gender, what could he say, he was greedy.

"So what if I do? What are you going to do about it cuz?"

Laughter was the last thing he was expecting to hear from him. "I like a challenge as much as the next person Rogue but this isn't one you're going to win."

"I don't think that's up to you Gajeel, bring it on."

* * *

"Gaj told me to bring you this." Lucy took the parcel out of Bickslow's grasp, a huge smile on her face.

_'He got me a gift, how sweet.'_

"It's a rabbit outfit." Lucy said flatly as she unrolled the piece of material. Bickslow lolled his tongue out of his mouth and placed the floppy ear headband on her head.

"Bunny outfit." He corrected.

Bickslow burst out laughing and placed five bucks in Lucy's hand. "He paid me 10 dollars to bring you this, you can have half because I love you. Now go get yourself ready, I'll be by in a couple of hours to come pick you up."


	6. Chapter 6

o matter how she looked at herself, Lucy just couldn't make the bunny outfit that Gajeel had given her look good. After striking poses in her wall length mirror for the past hour, she decided that she was going to take it off and go casual.

_'Is it worth going in something else? I don't want to offend Gajeel, I'm sure this outfit wasn't cheap.'_  Her fingers ran over the soft fur that lined the outfit, it was quite comfortable actually, maybe she could deal with it, for his sake.

Sticking her bum out, she frowned at the poofy tail that was sitting on the curve of her bum.

_'Even if the tail **does**  look ridiculous.'_

As she leant down to place the rabbit ears onto her head that would complete the outfit, her bedroom door slowly creaked open, revealing her father, still clad in his work suit.

"Lucy have you seen the- Oh my, what are you weari-"

Scaring her half to death, her leg swung out on reflex and kicked the door shut in his stunned face. Launching her body against the door, she pressed her weight against it and tried to calm her father down through the shut door.

He was a good man and a good father but ever since her mother had died, he had been extremely protective of her and how she dressed. He would always see her as his little girl and little girls definitely didn't dress how she was now.

"Why are you dressed like that Lucy? Don't tell me you're going on a date?" His voice had taken on a slightly higher tone to his usual one and he sounded very distressed at seeing his little girl in a fluffy leotard.

"Chill out dad, I'm going to a costume party, as the Easter bunny?" Feeling like that wasn't enough to calm him down, she told a small white lie. They were necessary in situations like this.

"It's an all girls party, Levy's hosting it." At the mention of Levy, she could feel the tension pouring from him slowly start to dissipate.

She didn't know why but her father really did like Lucy's friendship with Levy, he didn't approve of a lot of her friends but that little bluenette was one of his favorites.

"Hm yes, Levy's a good girl isn't she, very well mannered." Relaxing her body, she let go of the door frame and allowed her father to poke his head through the small gap.

"The Easter bunny huh? Going all out. Did you want some eggs to take? Just to complete the image." Jude clicked his fingers and smiled down at his daughter. "I've got a fresh pack in the pantry, I'll have them waiting for you downstairs when you're ready."

Lucy scowled at her father's retreating form as he practically skipped back down the stairs.

* * *

"Dude, why is she carrying a carton of eggs?" Bickslows hung his arm out of the window to catch the eggs that Lucy had pretty much launched at his laughing face. Jude Heartfilia was standing on the doorstep watching their every move.

"Don't say a word." Lucy said through gritted teeth as she climbed into the backseat of the car, landing on someone's hard thighs.

"You are a picture, exactly how I thought you would, beautiful." Gajeel's gravelly voice was music to her ears, his hands instantly wrapped around her hips and secured her body against his.

"Hello Mr Redfox, pleasure as always." Rolling his hips, she gasped at the powerful sensations that followed. "Please, no fucking in my backseat." Bickslow's sarcastic tone broke through the haze that had settled over her brain at being so close to Gajeel. He truly was intoxicating.

"Yeah, I don't need to see you touching up my cousin Gajeel, have a little respect."

Lucy hadn't realized that Laxus was there too, her face got uncomfortably warm at the realization. "Hey Lax." She mumbled, tucking her hair behind her ear and looking down at how tightly hers and Gajeel's legs were entwined with each other.

"It's so hard to behave around you, but you don't mind, do you Bunny." Gajeel's lips were slowly tickling their way up her neck and soon his teeth were nibbling on her ear lobe. Her answer fell from her lips as she fully relaxed in his lap. "No."

A retching noise came from the two front seats and Gajeel lifted her limp body from his and gazed over at her.

His red eyes were twinkling with mischief. "Sorry babe, we can pick up where we left off later, that I can promise you. I'll be stuck to you like glue."

Now a bundle of frustration, Lucy grumpily took the seat next to Gajeel and tapped her fingers on her bouncing leg for the duration of the journey. Once they had arrived, she stared in shock at the front door of the house.

"Is that Erza?" Lucy said, in awe at what she was seeing. The redhead was stood at the front of the house, dressed in a sexy police uniform, seemingly checking people's IDs and making sure they were old enough to be attending the party.

More were being turned away than were being allowed through so she was definitely doing something right.

Bickslow let out a chuckle and pulled on a knight like helmet with a visor on the front, shielding his face from view.

"Yeah, she insisted that she would be the one to man the doors tonight, you know what she's like. Control freak that loves the law." He pointed towards a blue haired male with a strange tattoo on the side of his face that was standing closely behind her. "Ol' Jellal over there seems to like it, he's the sub and she's definitely the dom."

Bickslow made a whipping noise and stuck his tongue out. Lucy glanced over at the pair and her eyes widened. _'Is that guy wearing handcuffs?'_

"C'mon Bunny, I'll look after you tonight. No funny business." Gajeel quickly opened his car door and rushed around to open hers for her, like a true gentleman. Allowing him to pull her out of the car, she finally got a chance to look at the costume he had chosen for tonight.

"A wolf?" She said, in an unimpressed tone, he had styled his crazy hair that she loved so much into a set of pointed ears. The rest of it was backcombed and looked like a wolf's coat. His cheeks had a pair of whiskers painted on them and his look was finished off with a cute little black dot on the end of his nose.

As she peeked around his body to look at his bum, she giggled when she saw a fluffy tail hanging from his trousers. Giving it a little tug, he let out a sharp yelp and she let go as if it had burnt her hand.

Staring up at him with wide eyes, he continued to pull a pained face until the mask broke and he let out a bellow of laughter. "I really do like you Lucy, you're interesting." His eyes were shining with affection for the blonde. Hers were full of annoyance as she pulled on his hair instead this time and let a smug smile fall on her lips at the gasp of pain he let out.

"I like you too." She had tugged his face down so he was bent slightly and their heads were inline. Perfect opportunity for her to get a taste of his alluring mouth. As the two got closer and closer to meeting, a strong pair of arms lifted her into the air and flung her over their shoulder.

"No kissing on the second date, cousin's rules." Laxus marched past Gajeel who was slowly following behind them, alongside Bickslow, looking extremely mischievous. As he she glanced over her shoulder and saw his eyes locked on something on Laxus's back.

Something fluffy and sat right in between her butt cheeks.

"Nice tail Bunny." He said as he flicked the small ball of fur. Her cousin noticed the action and picked up his pace, they were almost through the doors of the house until a arm shot out and almost knocked Laxus onto his back.

Erza had reappeared, slightly tousled and her lipstick was now smeared on hers and Jellal's faces.

Lucy rested her chin in her hand and tried to look nonchalant, like she was always being carried around by her cousin and it was a completely natural thing to do. "Hold it guys, show-"

Her eyes finally registered who the four of them were and a small smile appeared on her usually stoic face. "Oh, hello. I hope you all behave tonight or I might have to arrest you." Bickslow let out a quiet laugh and murmured to Gajeel. "What, like you did him." Gesturing towards the handcuffed Jellal, who was standing behind her.

His face went a deep shade of crimson as he tried to hide his bound wrists behind Erza but she pulled out her baton that was attached to her waist, it actually looked like a real police issue one and now just a toy she would've got when she purchased the costume. Reaching behind her, she positioned the weapon underneath the metal links of the handcuffs and yanked upwards so Jellal's wrists were exposed to the world.

"He was a naughty boy, therefore he needs to be punished." Pulling the baton away from him, she pointed at each of them with a menacing look on her face. "Don't think I won't do it to you too. Now get inside, it's cold out here." The stick soon smacked Laxus's bum, pushing him forward and into the interior of the house.

After walking through a couple more rooms, Laxus deemed the area safe and released her from his grasp, she hit the floor with a soft thud and fell at the feet of someone. Her eyes were fixed on their shiny black boots as she apologized.

"Nice to see you made it Lucy." Rogue's soft voice came from the owner of the pair of shoes she was practically kissing. Her brown eyes crawled up his well built legs, lingering slightly on his crotch, then finally crawling up to his face.

"Hello  _'bunny.'_ " Rogue said with a raised eyebrow, the outfit he was wearing was very fitting. A devil. Sting was stood next to him dressed in a white toga and a headband with a halo attached to it. Rogue's hand slowly unfolded out, delicately taking hers in it and pulling her up to her feet.

Sting reached over and adjusted her headband so her ears were straight again. "Nice to see you Lucy, do you like to party?" Laxus's giant hand slapped the back of Sting's head and made it clear that she was off limits to him.

"No she does not like to party, she likes to slowly sip her drinks that only I will be getting her and get tucked into bed at night." Sting smiled flirtatiously at her, indicating that he was still very much interested in her. "I could tuck her in at night no problem."

He just wasn't her type, what Lucy was interested was a tall muscular male with crazy hair and covered in piercings. Speaking of Gajeel, where the hell was he?  _'What happened to being stuck to me like glue?'_  He had soon disappeared.

As the guys squabbled amongst each other, she took the opportunity to sneak off to go find her man. Trying to ignore the stares of the drunken males as she trotted past them, her ears picked up the sound of Gajeel's husky voice.

"-the hell have you taken? You're such a mess." A woman's voice could be heard, it was slurring slightly and sounded extremely distressed.

"He's not spoken to me since that night she saw us together, it's not fair." Lucy's feet came to a stop and she stared at the joined bodies of Gajeel and the blue haired girl who Gray had cheated on her with, Juvia was it?

Lucy opened her mouth to greet her but the words left her as the girl's hands found their way into his hair and yanked his mouth down into a passionate kiss.

Flipping her body around the corner, Lucy sped back down the corridor.

"Hey hey where's the fire blondie?" Running past Bickslow, she kept going until she was out into the back garden and away from the sounds of the party and away from she had just witnessed.

_'How can this happen again with the same damn girl? It's laughable.'_

As she settled behind a patch of bushes, a red cup came into her field of view, she glanced up from her hiding spot and was met with the a pair of crimson eyes.

"Thank you Rogue."

* * *

_'Why the hell is she kissing me.'_

Too stunned to react straight away, Gajeel eventually came to his senses and pushed his best friend away from his lips. She tasted like shit, she'd been drinking all day and boy could he tell.

"Juvia that's gross, sit down and shut up okay." Wiping her wet lips, Juvia wobbled slightly but fell down into a sitting position and stared up and him like he was about to tell her a story.

Pulling a fierce expression, he grasped her hands and squeezed.

"We have been friends for as long as I can remember, you have never tried to kiss me. Don't do that shit again, we both know you find my piercings repulsive and I'm kind of in love with a certain bunny that's hopping around here somewhere."

Her gaze locked onto the floor as she apologized.

"I'm going to lock you in a room upstairs so you can sleep this off, just know that you are so much better than that asshole Gray, you're beautiful. Believe in yourself Juvia and someday you'll find someone as amazing as you are."

A crooked smile stretched her lips and she pressed a sloppy kiss onto his hands that were still holding hers. "You're a great friend, I like Lucy. Treat her better than he did." Then she went out like a light and slumped against his torso.

"What a gal." Gajeel mumbled sarcastically as he gently picked her up and started his search for a room that wasn't already occupied by couples fucking.

As he was reaching the last room, he twisted the handle and saw red at what was waiting behind it.

"What the  **fuck**  are you doing Rogue?"

Gajeel was greeted to the view of his cousin crouched over the sleeping body of a girl dressed in an adorable bunny suit, the suit which was hanging halfway off her body.

"This is not what it looks like Gaj, calm down." Rogue had his hands up in a surrender pose but that didn't stop Gajeel from dropping Juvia onto the bed next to Lucy's unconscious form and launching at his cousin.

"You idiot, get off me." Rogue had his hands twisted in the material of Gajeel's top to try and hold him back.

"Gajeel stop." Lucy said, barely a whisper but it was more than enough for Gajeel, retracting his fist from Rogue's face, he tried to concentrate on the feel of her small hand massaging his lower back.

"Get out." He growled, barely keeping his rage in check. Rogue took the opportunity and scrambled out of the room without a backwards glance, leaving Lucy and him alone, with the unconscious Juvia still spread across the bed.

"Why were you alone with him babe? He's not-"

"Why did you kiss Juvia?" Lucy said bluntly, her eyes weren't angry, merely curious.

_'She had seen that?'_

"She kissed me, she's so drunk, I don't even know what happened, I would never-" He tried to get his point across but Lucy's fingers trailed over his cheek and a smile had appeared on her face.

"I believe you Gaj." Allowing her body to fall back against the bed, she cuddled up to Juvia's side and patted the spot behind her.

"I was just about to go for a little nap, my drinks were made a bit too strong and I clearly can't handle it."

She let out an awkward laugh and gestured towards the door.

"Rogue must have walked in behind me, I didn't even notice he was in here. I just wanted to get this suit off, I must've dozed off whilst doing it."

Gajeel frowned as he lay down next to his two favorite girls. "I'm sorry I left you but Juvia's not dealing with the whole Gray thing very well and I saw her lying in the kitchen so I couldn't leave her there." Letting out a long sigh, the blonde girl brushed Juvia's hair out of her face.

"Sorry Juv, he's such an asshole but I've got an idea on how to make you feel better sweetie."

Gajeel chuckled at how great this woman was and how devious she was too. How did he get so lucky?

* * *

"He lives just over there." Lucy, Gajeel and Juvia were stumbling through the darkness of the streets, giggling like school girls as they sought out a certain house.

"There." Lucy exclaimed, pointing towards a large mansion. Opening her carton of eggs, she handed them out, ready to launch them at the target before them.

"Four for you Gajeel, the rest for you Juvia. His window is the far left. If he sticks his head out, leave it to me. I'm a good shot."

Laughter echo'd down the empty driveway as they launched eggs at Gray's house. Like clockwork, his bedroom light switched on and his dark head of hair poked out his now open window.

"What the fuck is-" A loud crack shut Gray up as Lucy had launched her biggest egg at his face. The shell slid down his face and fell to the grass below.

"Screw you Gray, you dirty ball sack. I can do better than your small penis!" Gajeel and Lucy stared in awe at Juvia's insult, after catapulting the last of the eggs at his house, Gajeel grabbed both of the girls and threw them over each of his shoulders.

"You're an idiot man, these girls are incredible but I'll be happy to look after them from now on."

* * *

"Natsu, you're my bestest friend ever." After the egg throwing contest at Gray's house, somehow the three of them ended up at Natsu's house. Gajeel had lost his keys so they couldn't go back to his house, Juvia and Lucy's houses were off limits for obvious reasons, over protective parents. Enough said.

Natsu rarely slept so when the drunken trio had rolled up, he was outside having a smoke and let them straight in.

His father often went out at night so he would have a empty house. Lucy knew this because she snuck out quite frequently to keep her friend company.

Natsu was now staring at Juvia who was sat on the opposite side of Lucy, he seemed to have taken a liking to the bluenette. "Natsu, we're going to bed, are you two going to be alright?" Gajeel fixed Natsu with a hard stare, simply saying that if he did anything to upset her, he'd kill him.

"We'll be fine, I'll look after him Luce. You two go have fun." Juvia winked at her, indicating that she had just as much of an interest in Natsu and she did in him. He was a sweet sweet guy and would definitely be what Juvia needed.

Once Gajeel had shut the door to their bedroom for the night, his eyes got dark and hooded as he glared down at his little bunny. "Now, shall we pick up where we left off earlier?"


	7. Chapter 7

The only way to describe how Gajeel's kisses felt on her skin would be, scorching. It were as if his lips were burning into her and Lucy simply couldn't get enough of it. Dragging her fingernails down the bare skin of his muscular arms, she waited eagerly for his lips to reach hers.

Lucy could barely contain her excitement as her hips began to grind against his, she felt giddy at the guttural sound that rumbled from his chest.

Teasing him might be the most dangerous thing she had ever done.

"Bunny, behave." His voice was raspy and sexy as hell. Staring up at him with wide eyes, she took the time to admire his handsome face. He was everything she needed and more.

Now it was time for her to show just how thankful she was to have him in her life. As she pushed him down onto his back, Gajeel let out a shocked breath which soon turned into a low groan as her hands started to pull open his jeans. "You don't have to do anything you don't feel ready for."

Even when he was hammered, he was still a complete gentleman. Lucy knew she was falling and falling hard for this guy. "I'm ready, I want to make you feel good." Just as her numb fingers made contact with his solid member, the door to the bedroom they were currently occupying flew open and the form of a huge man stumbled inside, mumbling drunkenly to himself.

"Fucking women don't know a catch when they see one." Igneel had broken his usual routine and had actually returned home after spending the night out drinking. And two teenagers were frolicking in his bed. Not good. Before they could remove themselves from this nightmare of a situation, Igneel had collapsed onto the bed, directly on top of Gajeel's body.

Running out of the room like her pants were on fire, Lucy barely made it to the parlor downstairs before she was overcome with a fit of laughter. It was tumbling from her lips faster than she could catch it.

_'I wonder if Gajeel had a hard on still when Igneel fell on him?'_

A muffled voice could be heard coming from the room she had just vacated, then another gruff voice joined the fray. What followed was the girliest scream she had ever heard come from a grown ass man.

Igneel came tumbling out of his bedroom, screaming bloody murder. His wild eyes locked onto Lucy's crouched form and he changed his trajectory, making his way towards her instead.

"Oh thank god." He breathed out. "The Easter bunny is here too? What kind of stuff did I take?" Rubbing his temples, Lucy didn't think that the stuff Igneel was referring to was legal.

"Tripping off my balls." He continued to mumble to himself as Lucy tried to make her escape away from the intoxicated man but failed miserably as once Igneel noticed that his protector was trying to leave him, his large hand wrapped around her ankle and tried to keep her at his side.

It wasn't how she imagined the night going.

"Hey old man, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Lucy's face paled as she stopped trying to yank her leg away from Igneel's grasp and was met with the sight of Gajeel's half naked form, quickly followed by Natsu who looked like he'd been asleep through the whole ordeal.

Igneel grasped her shoulders and used her as a human shield between himself and Gajeel. Sometimes, you have to block out certain memories to preserve your mental well being. This was going to be one of those for Lucy.

* * *

"Thanks for coming guys." Natsu waved as the three of them left with hungover auras radiating from them. Gajeel was mentally scarred from his altercation with Igneel and Juvia seemed like she hadn't stopped drinking until the crack of dawn, clearly Natsu had a secret stash somewhere that he kept for instances like this. And Lucy, well she was just happy to be alive.

"I'm going this way guys." Despite the amount of alcohol that was coursing through her veins, Juvia seemed the most stable of the three so they had no problem letting her go off on her own.

"Text me when you get home bitch."

Lucy slapped the side of Gajeel's chest which he retorted with a 'What?' face.

"You just called Juvia a bi-"

"Yeah whatever asshole. Bye Lucy, see you soon."

Lucy's voice fell silent as she watched the blue haired woman skip into the distance. Was this how friends spoke to each other? By hurling insults into each others faces? Grinning, she decided she wanted to give it a try.

Spinning on the balls of her feet, she faced off to Gajeel and pointed at his face. "Hey bitch tits, you...suck."

The silence after her insult was said stretched on for an eternity. Gajeel said nothing. Lucy's smile began to falter and she started to wonder why she'd ever been born if she was going to do embarrassing things like that. There was only one explanation, she must still be drunk.

"Bitch tits?" Gajeel began palming his solid chest. "Lucy, do I actually have tits?" Pressing her head against his shoulder, she softly chuckled. "You have lovely chest muscles. Sorry, I won't make jokes anymore, I'm clearly awful at it."

Gajeel continued to make remarks about his chest until they reached his frat house. Lucy hadn't realized that this was their destination and gave him a puzzled glance. "What are we doing here Gaj? I kind of want to go home and get out of this stupid outfit."

Gajeel wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. "Little bunny, you in that outfit is going to be a part of a lot of my fantasies from now on, it most certainly isn't stupid."

Her face was instantly covered in a heavy blush and she desperately tried to hide it.

"But we're here because there's a certain someone I need to talk to." As he turned the door handle, the noise that flooded out made Lucy instantly want to turn around and leave. Orgasmic moans and creaking. But this didn't deter Gajeel as he casually walked through the entrance hall past the embracing couple.

Lucy couldn't help but gawk. Cobra's eyes lazily moved from the person he was having sex with to Lucy as she slowly passed by.

And then he stuck his tongue out at her. Her jaw about hit the floor but before she could do anything, Gajeel had taken a hold of her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Don't stare at some other guy while he's having sex. I'm the only one you're allowed to stare at with those eyes."

Her forehead creased as she frowned. What eyes? The possessiveness flowing from him was extremely off-putting.

She wasn't in any way turned on by what she had just witnessed but it was kind of thrilling. She hadn't imagined that Cobra was the type of person to be so daring to have sex in the middle of his shared apartment for all to see. Clearly, she was so wrong.

As they got deeper into the house, a couple of other rooms were definitely occupied by more than one person.

Her stomach turned at the thought of one of these rooms held her cousin. Laxus was a man after all, he had...urges.

_'God I sound like an old woman, guys like to have sex.'_

"Who are we looking for? From the sounds of it, they are all extremely busy." His crimson eyes met hers and she felt a shiver run down her spine. They were striking.

"Stay here for one second, I'm just going to check if he's busy or not." His booted feet echoed down the corridor and he kicked open the door to Sting's room, a woman screamed followed by Sting's laughter.

"Did you want to join Gajeel? Got room for one more."

Slamming it closed, Gajeel shuddered and shook his head. "Didn't want to see that guys bare ass ever in my life."

Lucy could feel Gajeel's pain, she had seen Sting's pale butt cheeks far too many times in her life.

"What the hell is going on out here." A rough looking Rogue came out from the room adjacent to Stings but as soon as his eyes settled on Lucy and Gajeel standing outside, he quickly retreated backwards and jumped behind his bed.

"Hey now Gajeel, calm down man. Nothing happened I swear." But he wasn't listening, his eyes were glowing with anger as he entered the room and cornered his cousin.

"Since you're my cousin and one of the only members of our shit family that I actually like, I'm going to give you a chance to explain what the fuck you were doing stripping my girl? I didn't realize you were going to play dirty."

Rogue looked extremely frightened as he looked over Gajeel's shoulder at Lucy who was just as confused as he was. "Stripping? I wasn't stripping Lucy. I was by her side all night looking after her."

Growling, Gajeel's fist punched the wall centimeters from his cousin's head.

"Yeah, sure looked like you were taking real good care of her."

The paint cracked from the pressure of the hit and Lucy felt her stomach drop. Who was this guy? She honestly didn't know much about Gajeel when she really thought about it but what she did know was right now, he was scaring her.

"Hey Gaj, nothing hap-" His eyes were crazed as he barked over his shoulder at her.

"Luce shut up, I want to speak to this fucker."

His words hurt. She was only trying to help. If he was referring to the previous night, Rogue was telling the truth. She had drunk herself into oblivion because of what she had witnessed between Gajeel and Juvia. While she did that, Rogue had stayed by her side and made sure she was safe.

Then at some point she had wandered off, her memory of why was hazy but then she had collapsed onto the bed where Gajeel had found her. She had a very bad habit of getting insanely sleepy whenever she drank and stripping off once she found a bed to rest her head. A flashback jolted her and she felt her legs wobble.

**_"Rogue, help me get this stupid thing off. I want to sleep." Her head was fuzzy from all the alcohol she had ingested but she felt warm and wanted to take a nap._ **

**_"You can't get naked, somebody will see you." Her fingers grasped his head and pulled him close to her so their lips were only millimeters apart._ **

**_Rogue's eyes were heavy with lust but instead of giving in and tasting her plump lips that were parting for him, he moved north and pressed a sweet kiss against her forehead._ **

**_"Not like this. You need to speak with Gajeel, what you saw prob_ _ably wasn't what it seemed so-"_ **

Gasping, Lucy stared at Rogue and then at Gajeel as her thoughts returned to the present.

"Nothing happened." Rogue said softly. "I would never do anything to Lucy, especially when she was that drunk."

Breathing heavily, Gajeel took a step back and pushed his hair out of his face. "I just had to make sure you weren't serious about trying to steal what's mine. Just stay away from her from now on."

Now this, Lucy wasn't okay with. Who did he think he was trying to tell her who she could and could not see?

She and Rogue had been friends for years, many of those years she had been hopelessly in love with him but he was still someone who was very precious to her.

"I don't-"

"I will not stay away from him Gajeel." Lucy interrupted Rogue before he could stupidly agree to his cousin's request. She really liked this grizzly man that had come storming into her life and turned it all upside down but she would not allow him to control her, she wasn't a toy and that was what Gajeel was making her feel like.

This was part of the reason why she didn't want to go straight from one relationship to another. Now she knew for certain that she just was not ready for this.

"What do you mean by that?" Gajeel scowled at his cousin. "He obviously has a thing for you Luce, do you expect me to just ignore that?"

This was news to her. She glanced sideways at Rogue who had a blush spattered across his pale cheeks. Her heart constricted painfully in her chest, why now?

"Gaj, I need some time, a break." Lucy's voice was barely a whisper as she kept her chin tucked against her chest. It wasn't fair to keep him by her side when she didn't know what she wanted. Everything was just a muddle in her head right now and she needed to sit down and just think.

"A break? You're kidding right?" He let out a scoff and scratched his chin. "Don't you feel this? How amazing what we have is?"

His hand roughly grabbed her and pulled her body against his. His eyes were penetrating her soul, expressing things that he himself couldn't.

"You're mine." He growled out as he captured her lips in a powerful kiss. Her groan of protest didn't deter him as he pushed all of his possessiveness into this one action. It was overwhelming and once he finally released her, tears were streaming down her face.

A glimpse of regret flashed in his eyes but soon disappeared, leaving them dull and uninterested. "Come find me when you know what's going on in that pretty head of yours."

As he turned to leave, he looked back over his shoulder with a tender look on his face.

"You're worth the wait bunny."


End file.
